


IT'S OVER ANAKIN. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

by Kevlar01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A nice relaxing afternoon of DESTRUCTION, Gen, Swearing, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01
Summary: Obi-wan and Anakin are playing a shooty air force game. Hijinks ensue.Pew pew. Pewpewpewpewpew
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 15





	IT'S OVER ANAKIN. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

“Don’t make me destroy you master! You’re no match for my torpedoes.” Anakin said with a grin, knowing full well Obi-wan, who was sitting on the couch of their shared apartment next to him, wouldn’t give in that easily.  
“You’ve said that before Anakin, and yet every time you do, I seem to win.” Obi-wan shot back, eyes never leaving the viewscreen, completely focused on taking down his opponent’s fighter. “   
“Only because you have more experience than me!” Anakin said. Obi-wan shook his head in mock disappointment, “I have failed you Anakin. It seems I never taught you to think. I have played this game for exactly 5 more minutes than you have. I do not believe my advantages over the ‘best pilot in the Republic’ are that great.”   
Anakin’s thumbs were like lightning as he saw Obi-wan’s fighter slow, mirroring his distraction over Anakin’s statement. “I was thinking while you were talking master.” he said as he went in for the kill, Obi-wan snapped back to attention, not wanting a lapse in concentration to be his downfall. Anakin looked slightly crestfallen at having missed his chance to end the game. “You know master, for someone who doesn’t like flying, you are quite good at it.”   
“What was that? An acknowledgment? From Anakin Skywalker?” Obi-wan gasped. “No I hate flying. This is fine because I am on the ground, and I can see my whole fighter in front of me. Much better than actual flying.”

“I’ll get you eventually. My weapons are better.”  
“You may have better weapons, but I have more speed and better shielding.” Obi-wan said as he came around for another pass at Anakin. “You’ll have to catch me first!!”   
“Kriff!” Anakin swore as Obi-wan took out his shields. His health was going to drop rapidly after this. His ship was slower than Obi-wan’s, due to him having loaded it down with artillery. But a few good hits to Obi-wan’s ship should do the trick. Obi-wan always thought his manuvering could save him. Not this time though. Anakin sent out a barrage of fire and Obi-wan’s ship did take some damage. Anakin saw Obi-wan smiling out of the corner of his eye. His shielding had held. Anakin jerked his controller around as he went back in for another round as if he were actually piloting a ship. “You know that doesn’t actually do anything,” said Obi-wan. “Quiet master, I’m plotting your end.” Anakin said, eyes narrow as he honed in on Obi-wan and dodged his attacks.

“Don’t try it.” Obi-wan said as Anakin barreled straight towards his ship. “You underestimate my power and overestimate yours!” Anakin crowed as he released the last of his rapid fire abilities to quickly strip away the last of Obi-wan’s shields and his remaining health. “Come on…” Anakin said. He could see his own health bar draining as Obi-wan fired at him. Obi-wan was too close to make an effective retreat so it all came down to who did the most damage, and luckily, Anakin had Obi-wan cornered in the weapons department. “HAH!” Anakin shouted in victory as Obi-wan’s ship exploded. He jumped up from the couch and pointed at Obi-wan. “And you thought you were a match for my torpedoes.” Obi-wan grumbled as he replied; “I said I was a match for your torpedoes not your close range guns.”   
“I still won though.” Anakin said smugly.  
“IT’S OVER ANAKIN. I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!” Obi-wan yelled in defeat, hitting Anakin over the head with a pillow as he did so.

“Sounds like you do give a fuck.” Anakin teased. “I do not.” Obi-wan pouted, his winning streak broken. “Yes, you do.” Anakin said. “I swear to the Force I will hit you with this pillow again if you do not let me skulk in peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all it is friends. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Directly inspired by a line pyromanicofthesea sent me in relation to how much I give zero fucks when the very young ones try to jab me in game chats.   
> They underestimate the power of all my adult years. XD XD XD  
> (To be clear I respond with aloof kindness or I just.. don't talk to them.)


End file.
